A Tale of Two Princes
by Lizzy-sama
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Inuyasha is a Bearer, a male hanyou who can give birth to children. His father wishes to mate him with his old friend's son, Kouga. But Inuyasha runs away and is found by Naraku. Can Kouga save him in time? Yaoi, Rape, M-Preg.
1. A Secret is Revealed

_Hiya people! I'm Lizzy-sama, and this is my Inuyasha fanfiction. It stars Inuyasha and Kouga. Now, this will contain yaoi, which, for all you who don't know, means boy x boy love. It will also contain M-Preg, which is short for male pregnancy. So, if no like, click the magical little round circle called the back button. But please, don't flame. Thank you and we now go to your normal internet program._

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter One: A Secret is Revealed

By: Lizzy-sama

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi called as she raced around the castle, searching desperately for her son. It was almost time to leave for the southern lands. They were going to visit Lord Inoyoshi's childhood friend, Lord Yamato, Alpha of the Southern Wolf Tribe. Finally, as she was about to give up, Sesshomaru, Izayoi's step-son, entered the room, dragging a whimpering Inuyasha by the ear.

"Oh Sessy! Where did you find him?" Izayoi exclaimed as she hugged her step-son.

"He was hiding in a tree. I heard you calling him, so I dragged him here." Sesshomaru explained as his half-brother continued to whine and struggle.

"Well, thank you." She said, before turning her attention to her son, whose ear had just been released and which he was now rubbing, "Inuyasha, it's almost time to go, and you were hiding in a tree. Please go get dressed in your formal kimono so we can get underway."

"Yes mother." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room, still rubbing his sore ear.

* * *

Several days later, the convoy reached the den of the Southern Wolf Clan. They were greeted with great fanfare (Read: howling) by the demons and wolves. Lord Inoyoshi strode over to the Alpha and shook his hand before pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Yamato, it's truly been too long." Inoyoshi said as he smiled at his old friend.

"Yes it has, Inoyoshi. You haven't changed a bit." Yamato replied.

"Neither have you. It's good to see you again."

"Now, would you please tell me who that radiant woman is standing behind you?" Yamato peered past his friend at Izayoi.

"Her name is Izayoi, and she's my mate."

"Lady Izayoi, tell me, how did a radiant woman like you end up with a mutt like him?" Yamato asked as he bowed and kissed her hand. Izayoi just giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Who are you calling mutt, ya wimpy wolf." The two stared each other down for a minute or two, before breaking out laughing.

"Now, ON TO THE FEAST!" Yamato exclaimed and was quickly drowned out with cheers and howls. The feasting lasted late into the night as the demons and wolves ate and drank their fill. Finally, once everyone was full to bursting and was quietly sipping on sake, Yamato stood up with Inoyoshi, and everyone fell silent.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Inoyoshi began.

"The reason we have gathered here today is to announce the mating of my son, Kouga," Yamato continued.

"With my son, Inuyasha." Inoyoshi finished.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed as soon as the words left his father's mouth.

"You heard me, you are going to mate with Kouga."

"No, no no and no! Why would I mate with somebody I don't even know!"

"I agree. I don't know about you, but wolves mate for life. Besides, both of us are male and can't have heirs." Kouga argued.

"That is not entirely true." Yamato interjected.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha, your mother and I never told you, but you are what is known as a Bearer, a male hanyou whom can have children and those children are supposed to be extremely powerful."

"But, I thought Bearers are just a myth." Kouga said.

"That's because there hasn't been one in over a thousand years."

"No! I don't believe you!" Inuyasha yelled, then hopped out of his chair and raced off into the forest as fast as possible. Everyone just sat there, stunned by the shocking turn of events. Inoyoshi was the first to recover, he ordered his men to go search for Inuyasha and bring him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far away castle, another hanyou watched the events with avid interest. Naraku knew of the power of a Bearer's children and wanted that power for himself. So, he resolved to find Inuyasha and take him for his own.

* * *

Inuyasha was racing as fast as possible through the forest, trying to escape his father's soldiers, when he suddenly smelled a horrible stench. The miasma made his eyes water and he closed his eyes. Inuyasha tripped on a tree branch and fell flat on his face. He tried to push himself up, but was unable to as a hand held him down.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku. Look what I caught, one of the legendary Bearers." A strange voice laughed.

"W-who are you?" Inuyasha cried, the hand pushing his face into the dirt and the pebbles cutting his cheek.

"My name is Naraku, but you can call me Master." Naraku laughed.

"Like I would ever call you Master. For your information, I'm a member of the Royal Family of the Western Lands."

"Such a strong will. I can't wait to break it. You will call me Master, in time." Naraku leaned down and licked Inuyasha's cheek. The poor hanyou shuttered and screamed, but it was too late. Naraku knocked him out before he transported the hanyou and himself back to his castle.

* * *

"Lord Inoyoshi, we searched every inch of the forest within a ten mile, but we were stopped by a poisonous miasma to the north."

"Damn it. That can only mean one thing. He has kidnapped my son." Inoyoshi slammed his fist onto the table. He stormed out of the cave and, for the first time in his life, he cried.

-TBC

_Well, what do you think? Tell me in your reviews. Anyone who reviews, not including flames, will receive a brownie because cookies are overrated and cake is too much work. I will update soon, so no worry. _

_**Please note that I own nobody except for Yamato and Inoyoshi's name.**  
_

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


	2. Kouga's Mission

_Hello again. This is Lizzy-sama speaking. Or typing. Whatever. Anyway, here is chapter two. I hope that people will continue to read and enjoy. Now, onto the review responses!_

_**Teejay**__: Glad you like my little story. And I will keep it up, ok. Here's your brownie!_

_

* * *

_

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter Two: Kouga's Mission

By: Lizzy-sama

It was quiet in the den of the Southern Wolf Demons. It had been three days since the Feast Fiasco as it was becoming known as. Many of the wolves and demons were out searching for Inuyasha, but no luck, the miasma in the north had vanished, but nobody could find the Bearer. Lord Inoyoshi had vanished in search of his son, knowing that the entire problem was his fault. If he hadn't forced this mating on his son, he never would have run off and wouldn't have been captured by Naraku. Lord Yamato wanted to join in the search, but after the first day of searching, he had fallen ill with a mysterious disease. Now he was hanging in between life and death, his son never leaving his side. Izayoi was in quite a state. Her husband wanted to send her back to the castle, but she was having none of it. It is said that the only person Lord Inoyoshi was scared of is his wife, but not without good reason. She was absolutely terrifying when she was angered.

"Kouga…" Lord Yamato called weakly as he lies on the pile furs that were his bed.

"Yes, father?" Kouga asked as he raced over to his side.

"I need water…" Kouga raced over to the natural spring over in the corner of the cave. He came back bearing a ladle of water, which he held up to his father's lips. The dying man slowly sipped the water down. Once he was finished, Kouga pulled the ladle away from his father's lips.

"Kouga, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to find Inuyasha."

"But, he hates me,"

"Do it, for me. As my last wish."

"I swear I will find him or die trying." Kouga said, tears threatening to form at the edge of his eyes.

"Thank you, Kouga. Now, for the greatest adventure of all." Yamato said as he sighed and closed his eyes. He never opened them again.

* * *

Kouga set out later that night, after paying his last respect and informing the Council of Elders of his father's death. Though he was racked with grief, he was determined to keep his promise to Yamato. He decided to first look for clues at the place where the miasma was. He found tons of dead animals and trees. In the center of the ring of death, he found a clearing, where the death was strongest. However, he was not alone. A woman jumped down from the trees. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the woman standing before him.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked, preparing to strike if she did anything.

"My name is Kagura, one of Naraku's 'children.'" Kouga recognized the name Naraku. Lord Inoyoshi said that it was he who kidnapped Inuyasha.

"Did this Naraku kidnap Inuyasha?"

"He did, and I can tell you where he is."

"Why would you betray your own father?"

"He holds my heart in his hand. I want to be free of him at all costs."

"I see. So, you're more of his slave."

"Shut up stupid ookami. I can always retract my offer."

"Don't, please tell me, where can I find Naraku?"

"He is in his castle in the north. I would go fast, for he has a nasty habit of bedding handsome young demons, willing or not."

"Shit!" Kouga exclaimed as he raced off into the forest, running as fast as he could.

-TBC

* * *

_Whew, two chapters in one day. It's late here and I must sleep. So I'll end the author's notes. Goodnight all and remember to review!_

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy -sama _


	3. Naraku and a Grim Discovery

_Hi again. Wow, I'm shocked by the number of hits this story has gotten and the number of reviews for just the second chapter. Well, I don't like this chapter very well, but I just can't get the words together in my head. I've rewritten this chapter three times before coming to this final form. Well, I hope you enjoy, no matter how crappy it is. Now, onto the review responses._

_**Brz:**__ OMG! You are amazing! Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm absolutely speechless. I'm glad that you like my story, and you're right, I am young. *giggles* I'm only fifteen and writing stories is new to me. But I really like writing and will continue, even if it kills me. But hopefully, it won't. After all, I'm too young to die! Anyway, this story will be going for a long time, and I hope you will continue to read it and review. Anyway, glad you like it. you deserve more than a brownie, so you get a whole brownie cake! _

_**Voldyismoldy: **__Glad you like my story, and here is your brownie. Also, Inuyasha is rescued in this chapter, but this story is far from over. It dives right over the cliff at the end. _

_**Teejay: **__Here is the next chapter, and here's yet another brownie._

_Man I'm going to make the world fat. But who cares, brownies are yummy. Now, onto the fic._

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter 3: Naraku and a Grim Discovery

By: Lizzy-sama

Inuyasha screamed for the umpteenth time that night as Naraku finally finished with him. 'When will this stop! Father, mother, I'm so sorry. Sorry that I'm so weak.'

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Man Inuyasha, you are so much fun to fuck with, and I mean that literally." Naraku laughed evilly. Naraku pulled out of the poor inu, and walked over to the table at the edge of the small room. 'This will make him mine, forever.' The vile hanyou thought as he grabbed a little black bottle with a worn label that read _Animus Occisor_. Inuyasha had passed out, making this all the easier for Naraku. He opened Inuyasha's mouth and poured some of the thick, black liquid into the other hanyou's mouth, which was swallowed instinctively. Then, the hanyou started glowing and the sound of shattering glass filled the room, though nothing was broken. Naraku just smiled before he left the room.

Meanwhile, Kouga raced through the plain, running as fast as his legs could take him. Soon, a tall pagoda with three towers came into view. 'Don't worry Inuyasha; you'll be safe soon enough. The ookami was almost to the castle and he was surprised to see the gates were long since gone, rotted or blasted away. He slipped through the archway and into the pagoda. He made it into the tower safely, but saw no guards. 'He must think that the miasma will keep anyone anyway. This makes this all the easier for me.' Kouga saw a light at the top of the tallest tower and slipped into the crumbling pagoda and sneaked up the creaking stairs. He reached the highest room in the tallest tower (Go Shrek reference!) in no time at all, and found the hanyou, naked and tied to the bedposts. Kouga gasped at the stench of blood and other bodily fluids best left unmentioned. He pinched his nose and stalked over to the bed. 'This seems easy. Way too easy.' He quickly cut the ropes tied around Inuyasha's wrists and ankles. Picking up the hanyou gingerly, the ookami hopped out the window when he heard footsteps walking down the hall. As he landed safely on the ground, a loud roar shook the pagoda to its very timber support as Naraku discovered his loss. Kouga jumped over the wall and raced off to the south, giving the castle a wide berth. He had done it. But something seemed wrong, very wrong. Shrugging off the feeling, he raced back to the den just as the son rose over the plains.

When he reached the den, he was greeted by none other than Inuyasha's father, Lord Inoyoshi himself. Inuyasha lay in his come for seven days, his mother and Kouga never left his side except to go to the bathroom. Finally, as the sun rose on the eighth day, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked at his mother and said three words that shook her to the core.

"Who… are… you?"

_Ooh! Plot twist! Yay for twists! Now, I've gotta go, so good night and I hope you all review. Yay for reviews! _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


	4. First Kiss

_I'm sorry, BRZ, but I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter. BTW, BRZ is my FIRST EVER beta. Anyway, this chapter is OVER FOUR PAGES long on Word, a personal best for this story. Anyway, I'll end the Author's Notes here, and I hope you ejoy this chapter of A Tale of Two Princes._

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter 4: First Kiss

By: Lizzy-sama

"What did you just say, baby?" Izayoi asked eyes wide. But it was pointless, as Inuyasha had already passed back out. The poor woman was in shock. 'My baby. H-he doesn't remember me!' She released the most horrifying and piercing scream as the impact of what Inuyasha had said sunk in. Kouga put his arms around Izayoi, who had broken down into tears and was crying loudly into the ookami's shoulder. Several minutes later, Lord Inoyoshi stormed into the cave, looking ready to kill anyone who got in his way. He picked up his wife gingerly and tried to comfort her, but she was beyond consolation.

After about thirty minutes, the woman had cried herself to sleep and Inoyoshi lay her down on her bed. He then turned his attention to Kouga.

"Kouga, what's going on? I just arrived at the den when I heard my wife scream."

"It's Inuyasha; he woke up briefly, and said to her, 'Who are you?'"

"Damn it! What has Naraku done to my son?" Inoyoshi yelled

"Simple, he raped him."

"What?"

"Naraku has violated Inuyasha."

"Things are just going from bad to worse!"

"Doesn't that mean, as a Bearer, he could end up with Naraku's child?"

"Fortunately, that's not possible. For a Bearer to become pregnant, they must be a willing partner. That's probably why Naraku erased his memory. I highly doubt Inuyasha would willingly have sex with someone he doesn't know. Hell, I doubt he would have sex with anyone unless he truly loves them."

"Hallelujah. That's a major relief."

"Yes, it is. But now, I need to find a way to restore his lost memories. Perhaps, if I took him back home, the familiar surroundings might help to jog it."

"That might work, but you should wait until he has recovered."

"Okay, we shall wait."

Inuyasha woke up more and more as the days past. He had no recollection of anything, except for his name. The hanyou seemed to take a liking to Kouga in particular and the two were often seen alone together, just talking. Inoyoshi was delighted by this because he might be able to get them to mate after all. Finally, after several weeks, Inuyasha was deemed fit to travel. He, however, refused to leave Kouga. He made it quite clear that he didn't want to leave his only friend for who knows where. Finally, Inoyoshi, not wanting to risk losing his son again, decided that Inuyasha would stay with Kouga until he felt he could come home. After assuring his son that he could return at any time, the Lord of the Western Lands, his wife, and the entire convoy returned to the palace.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kouga called as he raced around the caves searching for the hanyou.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran up to Kouga and captured him in a big hug. Kouga smelled something different about Inuyasha, almost like he was in heat. Then, it hit him, Inuyasha WAS in heat.

"What're you ding, 'Yasha?"

"Giving you a hug, what does it look like?" 'He's like a little kid.' Kouga thought absentmindedly as he extracted himself from Inuyasha's grip.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fi…" Inuyasha began when suddenly; a loud buzzing filled the air. Day turned to night as a swarm of bees filled the sky. Kouga took a battle stance, claws and teeth bared.

"Inuyasha, get inside the caves."

"But,"

"Just go!" Kouga didn't know why he felt so possessive, but he just did.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed and walked back towards the cave entrance. Kouga backed up, guarding Inuyasha as a dark figure appeared.

"Good afternoon, Lord Kouga." Naraku laughed.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

"Just what's rightfully mine, the little hanyou."

"Over my dead body."

"KU KU KU KU KU. The hard way it is, then." Kouga charged at Naraku, but the demonic hanyou simply stepped out of the way and tried to trip the ookami, but he jumped over the outstretched foot and slashed Naraku's back open. He howled in pain as his back muscles were cut all the way to the bone. Naraku fell to the ground as his blood spilled out onto the ground. Naraku shot out his tentacles and tried to pin Kouga down and kill him, but the ookami was simply too fast. Kouga kept slashing at the tentacles, but they simply reattached themselves. Finally, as Kouga began to tire, a flash of white slashed the tentacles and Naraku's chest. The smell of poison filled Kouga's nose as a whip almost cut Naraku's head off. The hanyou waved at Kouga and disappeared. A man with long white hair landed in front of Kouga. He had an indigo crescent moon and four red marks on his face. He also had a long, furry, thing laying across his shoulder. His eyes were the same color as Inuyasha's, but this man was no doubt a full demon.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked, still ready to fight.

"My name is Sesshomaru. You are Kouga, I presume."

"Yes, why?"

"I was sent here by my father, Lord Inoyoshi."

"You're Inuyasha's brother?"

"Half-brother."

"Ah. I see. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to check on Inuyasha's progress. So, how is my baby brother?"

"He's good, but he doesn't remember anything yet."

"Hmm. I see."

"There's more. Inuyasha is in heat."

"That can mean only one thing. He has fallen in love."

"…What?"

"You heard me. Inuyasha has fallen in love."

"But, with who?"

"I thought that part would be obvious. He loves you… Kouga?" The ookami had fainted.

* * *

When Kouga came to, he was lying on his bed in the caves, the pack healer, Isha, standing over him.

"Well, well, well, he lives." She laughed.

"Where's Inuyasha?"` Kouga asked.

"Right here," Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"I've gotta go get some tea leaves." Isha suddenly said, and quickly left the room.

"Inuyasha." Kouga said as he reached out to stroke Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha leaned into the hand and came closer to the ookami. Kouga moved closer to Inuyasha's face, and he kissed him. The kiss was a slow, sensual one. Kouga's tongue rubbed against Inuyasha's teeth as he tried to gain entry. The hanyou granted Kouga's tongue entrance. The muscle explored the foreign cavern and wrestled against Inuyasha's tongue. Kouga's hands tangled in Inuyasha's hair as the hanyou did the same. The two parted for much needed air, when suddenly, clapping was heard from behind them. The two jumped up and turned around, Inuyasha blushing furiously and Kouga was ready to tear somebody's head off. The person doing the clapping was none other than a smirking Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think you're doing just standing there clapping and smirking?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, do you know who I am?"

"Simple, you're my older brother." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and then broke into the largest smile his face had ever donned.

"Good, you finally remembered somebody. Do you remember anything else?"

"Umm, no. Sorry."

"Well, at least you remembered something,"

"Sesshomaru, can you please leave us alone." Kouga interjected.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Just promise me something, don't break him."

"Got it. Can you go now?"

"Sure, play nice now."

(CENSORED)

-TBC

* * *

_Yay! I see that things are beginning to heat up as I__nuyasha goes into heat. Sesshomaru is quite smart, isn't he. Anyway, I smell a brewing romance and __chocolate. My mom's making brownies, not a romance, that's my doing. Anyway, review and get a brownie. _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama  
_


	5. Mating

_Hello my lovelies. Welcome to yet another chapter of my story. Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Americans, and I hope you enjoy. _

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter 5: Mating

By: Lizzy-sama

"Wow, Inuyasha. That was, amazing." Kouga panted as he pulled out.

"G-glad you enjoyed it, Kouga. I sure did." Inuyasha felt an arm wrap around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Kouga bit into Inuyasha's neck, marking him as his mate, forever. The two, exhausted from their 'adventure,' fell into a deep sleep. But before they did, however, Kouga whispered something in Inuyasha's ear.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Inuyasha whispered back.

Inuyasha was the first to wake up in the morning, and decided to go take a bath in the hot spring that was a little ways in the forest. When he tried to move, a sharp pain shot through his lower back. 'Damn, sex-crazed bastard. He is SO gonna pay for this.' Inuyasha limped slowly out of the den and into the forest, making his way to the hot spring. He lowered himself into the spring and sighed in content as the hot water took his pain away. Inuyasha sat there for several minutes, when he smelled a familiar scent coming towards him.

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

"How are you, Inuyasha?"

"I'm good. How about you, did you sleep well?"

"Not really, you and Kouga kept me up last night."

"You heard us?" Inuyasha's face now resembled a cherry.

"Me and half the pack."

"!"

"Yes, little brother. And by the smell of it, here comes the other rabbit." Sure enough, Kouga came running into the clearing, he looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"Inuyasha! There you are! I was so worried, I woke up and you weren't there and I was worried that you left me or were kidnapped or something!"

"Kouga, chill out. I just needed to wash off the smell of sex."

"Oh,"

"Not so high and mighty now, huh, Kouga?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Kouga, Sesshomaru, stop fighting." Inuyasha stepped between the two demons, prepared to stop them by force if necessary. Kouga was about to attack Sesshomaru, when he sniffed. His eyes grew wide with the realization.

"Sesshomaru, do you smell that?"

"Why are you sniffing me, weirdo?" But Sesshomaru sniffed the hanyou. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes bellied his shock.

"Inuyasha, you're pregnant." A thud was heard as Inuyasha fell to the ground, having fainted.

When the hanyou woke up, he found himself lying on his bed in the den. He had a splitting headache, and Kouga was standing over him. The ookami looked like he was worried, but he smiled when Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you okay?"

"Yeah, if you don't count the spitting headache and the fact that I'm pregnant. I wonder whose fault that is." Inuyasha put a finger to his chin, pretending to be thinking.

"You enjoyed it, and you know it."

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy."

"Yes, you're my puppy."

"Yeah right. I don't think so."

"Oh, Mr. Hickey says otherwise."

"Hickey?"

"Don't you remember, I marked you."

"But, don't wolves mate for life?"

"This is true, but I'm positive that I love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have marked you if I wasn't."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**END STORY **

_NOT!_

_This story is far from over. In fact, I have another twist in the making. But what is it? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all for this chapter, review my lovelies, and see you next time._

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


	6. Birth and a Plot

A Tale of Two Princes

Chapter 6: Birth and a Plot

By: Lizzy-sama

To say it was a difficult few months for Kouga. Inuyasha started having wild mood swings, he could never keep any food down, and he grew larger and larger. Finally, in the third month of the pregnancy, Inuyasha went into hard labor.

"Push Inuyasha! Push!" Kouga demanded.

"Kouga! I-I can't. It h-hurts too m-m-much." Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes, yes you can!"

"I see a head!" Isha (_Pack Healer in case you forgot_) called out.

"Keep pushing, Inuyasha!"

"I-It's too much!"

"Almost there, you're doing great Inuyasha!" Isha continued.

"There! It's almost over my love."

"`I got it."

"Kouga. I'm… so… gonna... kill… ya…"

"I love you, too."

"Well, it appears we have a beautiful baby girl. And, by the looks of it, she's a full demon."

"Let me see my baby." She handed the inu his pup. She was bald but she had the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever seen.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, OUR pup is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

"Quiet, I need to sleep."

"Enjoy your nap, Sleeping Beauty."

While Inuyasha slept, another hanyou was wide awake. Naraku was plotting his revenge. He couldn't kidnap Inuyasha again, Kouga would stop at nothing to kill him and save the pathetic boy. What could he do…? Suddenly, he got an idea. It was an ingenious, and no doubt horribly evil, idea. Now, he had to plan.

-TBC

_dun, Dun, DUN!_

_Director: Cue lightning_

_What is Naraku planning? Hmm. I know, but no one else will know. But, I want you to try and guess. Not that I'll tell you if you're right. MWAHAHAHAHA! Yesh, I is ebil! Now, you will have to wait for the next chapter a little, as I'm spending a lot of time on my other story to catch it up with this one. *Hides behind convenient tree to avoid thrown tomatoes and rocks* Sorry this one is so short._

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Fangirl,_

_Lizzy-sama_


	7. I'm Sorry

Hello my darling readers… Sorry for disappearing on you, but I'd forgotten all about this story, but, I've decided to discontinue indefinitely. I may resume it, I may not.


End file.
